


Keep Me Warm

by i_ship_too_many_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_too_many_things/pseuds/i_ship_too_many_things
Summary: Christmas bants with the boys





	Keep Me Warm

“It’s as cold as a graveyard out there.”Remus grinned at Sirius’ overdramatic assessment of the weather as he shivered and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He pulled his gloves off his hands, refusing to remove his hat because his ears weren’t ready for the cold. 

“No shit.” Remus laughed at the red tinge to his boyfriends nose and cheeks.

“Be **ware** wolf, its s **wear** wolf!” James cracked up at his own puns. 

Remus rolled his eyes as his boyfriend sat down next to him, automatically automatically curling into the warmer boy’s body. 

“Never get’s old.” Sirius grinned.

“It got old the first time he said it.” Remus sighed pulling Sirius closer to him. 

“I think you will find that puns are the highest form of comedy.” James grinned devilishly. 

“I beg to diff-” Remus cut himself off with a scream when he felt two ice cold hands slide under his shirt. “Jesus Christ, you can’t do that.” Remus scrambled away from his boyfriend and his ice cube fingers. 

“Yes I 100% can it’s in your job description.” 

“What job description?” Remus rolled his eyes, taking Sirius hands in his and trying not to yelp from the cold. 

“Your job as my boyfriend.” Sirius said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I don’t recall ever getting paid for this or signing a contract so I’m gonna say no on that one.” Remus grinned.

“Excuse me, this a volunteer position you are not getting paid anything.” 

“Well why am I here then?” 

Sirius pouted, “rude.” 

“Uhhh guys?” James spoke up from the other side of the table. “You do know we’re here right?”

“We know.” They chorused in unison. 

“I’ll make you an offer.” Sirius turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “I get to leech all the warmth off you I want, and you get to kiss me.”

“I can kiss you anyway.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Not if I refuse the kisses.”

“There’s no way you’re gonna do that.” Remus laughed. “Know yourself.”

“Damn, you’re right.” Sirius sighed heavily leaning forward to rest his head on Remus’ shoulder. They stayed there for a second and Remus tried his best to feel every point of connection between them. He did that more often than he’d like to admit in those moments of quiet between them. 

Remus felt his boyfriend shift on his shoulder and he turned his head to look down at him only to be confronted by Sirius’ eyes gazing back up at him. 

“Okay, new offer.” Sirius spoke quietly. 

“I’m listening.” 

“I get warm hugs and you get cold hugs.” Sirius smiled broadly and Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah that’s currently whats happening.” 

“You’re asking for more?” Sirius laughed. “I can make you hot chocolate?” 

“That will do.” Remus smiled. 

“Earth to the shits on the other side of the table?” 

Remus looked up at James and smiled. “Now who’s a s **wear** wolf?”

“I think you’ll find he’s actually a sw **eer**.” Sirius chipped in, “You know, like a deer?”

“I love it.” James grinned as Remus groaned. 

“It’s not funny if you have to explain it Pads.” Remus sighed. 

“You’re no fun.” 

“Anyway,” James jumped in, “before you too get lost to the world again, can we please go upstairs?” 

“Yeah sure.” They all stood up and made their way out of the great hall and up to the Gryffindor common room. 

The common room was almost empty as it was the christmas holidays. There were only a couple of 2nd years playing exploding snap by the noticeboard and a couple of fourth years making out in a corner. 

James grinned and made his way over to the fireplace and spread himself out over the entire sofa. Peter quickly sat down in the armchair next to it leaving the other two to take up residence on the floor. Remus sat down against the arm of the sofa like a sensible person and rolled his eyes as his boyfriend lay stretched out on the carpet directly in front of the fire. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s warmer than you over here.” Sirius grinned, shifting closer to the fire. 

“I’m sure it is.” Remus nodded, “And you’ll be even warmer when your hair sets on fire.” 

Sirius yelped and rolled away from the fire with an alarming speed, colliding with the sofa and Remus as he hurried from the flames. 

“I thought that might change your mind.” Remus laughed. 

“This is not a laughing matter mister.” Sirius pouted, shifting to rest his head on his boyfriend’s leg. “My hair is the most important commodity on earth, I think you’ll find.” 

“So what you’re saying is we should cut off all your hair in the middle of the night and sell it on eBay.” James grinned devilishly. 

“Absolutely not.” Sirius stroked his hair protectively. “I would murder all of you immediately. Including and especially you.” He glared pointedly at his boyfriend.”

“Me? What’ve I done?” 

“You didn’t protect me from the ABUSE-“ he looked at James quickly, “that I have to deal with constantly. Plus you haven’t told me what my christmas present is.”

"And why would I tell you what your Christmas present is?" Remus' hand settled in his boyfriend's hair. 

"Because I asked very nicely." Sirius grinned up at him.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You're just gonna have to wait and find out." Remus smirked.

"I bet you haven't even bought it yet and you're just biding your time acting like you've got something when really you got nothing." 

"Sure sure you think like that."

"It best be good."

"Oh it is good you're gonna love it Padfoot." James chipped in.

"How would you know?" Sirius pouted. 

"Because he showed me." James grinned triumphantly.

"You what!?" Sirius sat up suddenly.

"I showed James and Pete what I got you." Remus smirked.

Sirius gave him an incredulous look. "I've been betrayed."

"Oh and Marlene as well," Peter added, "don't forget Marlene."

"Oh yeah." Remus nodded. 

"I'm not talking to any of you ever again." Sirius pouted and shuffled on his bum to sit further from them.

"I highly doubt that." James laughed.

At that moment Sirius stood up indignantly then went to speak before remembering his pledge and stopping himself and instead mouthing "you want a bet?" and marched off and played a game of exploding snap with the second years.

Remus smiled as he watched because christ his boyfriend was stubborn but he knew that by the end of the night they'd go upstairs to the dorm room and Sirius would be chatty as anything until the two of them were alone and then less talking and more kissing would occur.


End file.
